gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Morero
'Martin Morero (born ''Hogenberk) ''is the husband of Cheryl Morero, and is played by Peter Paul Muller. ' Character profile Famous folk singer Martin Morero, has received innumerable praise, attention and most of all, money, with his charming songs, for exemple mega-hit "Echte Liefde" (real love). Happily married to the sexy Cheryl Morero, they decide to reside in 't Gooi. The couple moves into a large villa. Martin's golden voice has earned them a lot of cash, and he spoils his wife to death with it. Being busy at his singing studio often, his manager Barry has become a rock in his life for him. Martin appears to have much interest in not only Cheryl, but also numerous of his colleagues, including supporting singer Wendy and receptionist Lucy. Being emotionally unable to reject a hot, young girl, Martin is living an adulterous life. Martin is a very materialistic person, and believes money can buy everything, even love. Other qualities include being very charming, flirtatious, caring and presumptuous. He is a careless person, who thinks everything is plain sailing in life. He has a rather odd relationship with his mother Greet, though they have an unconditional love for each other. She still feels very protective and motherly of him. Martin is also a very emotional person, and often comes across as plain dumb when it comes to general knowledge. Despite being frequently unfaithful to his wife, Martin is still a very gentle and kind-hearted man. Overview Season 1 Martin Morero, one of Holland's most popular folk singers, moves to 't Gooi with his spoiled, glamorous wife Cheryl, to settle in an extravagant villa. At their fancy house warming party they meet their first of many obstacles, having their drunken neighbour fallen to his death in their empty swimmingpool. Martin, being the most careless person, doesn't realize this could damage their repuatation. When Willemijn Lodewijckx is visiting Martin at the studio, she is the first to suspect him from not being faithful to his wife, as his backup singer Wendy is shamelessly touching him in inappropriate places. The materialistic Martin continues in buying his wife satisfying presents, but is being caught by private investigator Holtrop, who was hired by Cheryl. Cheryl confronts him with merciless pictures, and Martin finds a way to somewhat talk him out of it. He then meets an English producer, Ewan, and they go to a hotel for business. However, he is slapped in the face when Cheryl storms in after suspecting him from doing his floozy. They patch things up but face their next problem soon enough; they are dying to have a child, but something is not right, since Cheryl had a miscarriage and they have tried it a hundred times. While worrying about press speculation about their infertility, Martin finds the idea of him being the infertile one a joke. He doesn't want his sperm checked, so Cheryl takes care of it in her own creative way. Results show Martin has a sperm problems indeed, having extremely slow seed. Meanwhile, his backing vocal mistress, Wendy, still makes him take crazy risks and nags about a musical duet. But Martin's cellphone bills provide obvious proof for his wife that he is cheating on her, and Martin is forced to fire Wendy on the spot, although this is a problem for the recording studio; Martin is still thrown out of his own villa. Martin is desperate to win her back; even choosing a fat new vocal. He decides to show how much he loves Cheryl, by dropping a rain of roses out of a plane, not knowing his wife is sharing the bed with Tom Blaauw at the moment. Though, Cheryl falls for Martin's action and they get back together. His sperm problem is somewhat forgotten when he finds out Cheryl is pregnant, being completely ecstatic he is having his own kid. Season 2 Despite being very excited about the pregnancy, Martin is reluctant towards having sex with Cheryl, considering it as some sort of "betrayal" to his little baby boy growing inside her. He is also upset about their new au-pair, Tippi Wan, who had been thrown out by Anouk. Martin rather sees her leaving, but then discovers about her pregnancy and the Morero's are somewhat forced to keep her in, since she is now their responsability. Martin and Tippi's feeble relationship however, continues. Meanwhile, Martin buys a fancy new car with black money, which Cheryl frowns upon. Moreover, they get a visit from tax inspector Van Dijk, and Cheryl freaks out about their expected perish when he'd find out about the car. However, Martin is lucky when they discover Van Dijk to be missing, and the case has automatically closed. Martin's singing career is rather declining, since he has released his new, English, single, which isn't well received by his fans. He happily agrees with having their own realityshow, but is cornered when the crew finds out about his infidelity with Lucy, the receptionist at his studio. Cheryl becomes suspicious once again, and after getting an outrageous necklace, she is convinced he is having an affair. She's not the only one, as Martin's dominant mother Greet gives him a fair warning to end the affair, now that he is about to become a father. Lucy is not willing to let Martin go, and unable to stand up for himself, he continues giving in to her seduction. He even cancels his lamaze class with Cheryl for his horny mistress, who desires his full attention. At the end of the season, Cheryl is having her baby at the hospital. However, Martin is doing his floozy, having absolutely no idea his son is being born. When he sees Cheryl's text messages, he flies off to the hospital, with Lucy going crazy in the car for not accepting he has a wife and soon, a child. It all end when Lucy throws a dangerous tantrum in the car, and they bang into a tree... Season 3 Appearantly, Martin survived the car accident. Lucy however, died tragically, which still brings Martin to tears. At a press conference at their house, Martin explains his grief but mainly expresses his joy over their son Remy. After the conference, Cheryl angrily throws out her husband, being still mad about his betrayal. Martin temporarily moves into Willemijn's garden shed. He clashes with Tom, who subtily expresses his doubts about Martin being Remy's real father. He continuously attempts to bribe Cheryl with expensive juwellery, for wanting nothing else than getting back together with her. Cheryl tells him he has to realize her love cannot be bought, and taunts him for being a materialistic dick. Martin, immensly repented, rightfully opens up to his wife, and deeply apologizes to her at Remy's baptism. Cheryl accepts his apology and they reconcile. Martin is happy he can now peacefully live with his son and wife. He is being warned by Barry for his declining national popularity, but Martin claims his fans will understand he has a son to take care of now. However, the Morero's decide to organize a charity event and they bring in a large amount of money for Thai orphans. When Greet comes over, she immediatly suspects him from having another affair, with singing partner Bella, but he denies everything. When Bella attempts to come on to him outside the studio, Martin reveals there is a big part of him that wants to play the game, but a bigger part that makes him realize he has a family. He rejects Bella, who walks away in offense. While his mother is driving Cheryl crazy, they take her out to dinner for her 65th birthday. In the car, Martin finds Bella's shoe, and secretly throws it out the window. At the restaurant, the shoe turns out to be Greet's, who sees through her son and takes a firm hand with him about betraying his family once again. Martin and Barry's try for an international breakthrough While feeling he has lost his songwriting abilities, Martin freaks out about a bombastic press statement which confirms Cheryl is having an affair, and he moves in with his mother. After pleading from Cheryl's friends, he forgives her and they get back together, much to Greet's dislike. In the eight episode, Greet is killed by a tragic "accident" at the Morero villa. Martin is devastated and finds console in Cheryl's arms, who, in turn, just commited adultery herself. In the final episode, Cheryl is forced by Tippi Wan to tell Martin about her cheating with Tom, and about the fact Remy is not his bioligical son. Martin is immensily devastated. He scolds at Cheryl for being a lying, vicious whore. He lies in bed the rest of the day, and dr. Rossi's attempts to make him feel better fail miserably. Finally, after a speech by Claire, he realizes everyone knew it all along, including himself, and that he still is afront when it comes to cheating. He reveals to everyone he has come to terms with the whole scandal, and claims commitment by blood means nothing in this situation. Season 4 Martin has never been more depressed. The deaths of his mother and Willemijn have inflicted serious emotional damage, and he gloomily spends his days lying on the couch and doing nothing. He even claims he has a serious heart problem, but doctors can't seem to confirm anything, and Cheryl considers his frantic behaviour about his "disease" an exeggarating way of pitifulness. When Cheryl invites over his only relative left, Aunt Cor, Martin has a hard time as she reminds him of his deceased mother. Martin and Cheryl's marriage continues to fall apart, and Martin is dragged to dr. Rossi's therapy sessions, but he seems to not take it serious. He explains Remy is the only thing in his life worth living for, and expresses his doubts about his love for Cheryl. Even queery stylist Yari's attempt to renovate his appearance, does not impress him. Continuously counteracting everything and everyone, and sulking about his unhappiness, his depression eventually causes him to cancel his concerts, "Symphonica in Negro". After he has a nightmare, he presents the idea of an "experimental divorce" to Cheryl, who at first thinks of it as stupis but later comes around, realizing it could be a boost for their declining popularity. When they are invited to take a Triviant challenge at a television show, Martin appears to suck at practicing the game with his aunt Cor. Cheryl, scared of humiliation, stabs him in the back by secretly calling it off. Martin finds out, and decides to change the experimental divorce into a real divorce, encouraged by Cor. He throws her out, however, regrets his decision later on and takes her back. When Tippi Wan publishes her book, "au-pair in 't Gooi", Martin discovers all of his dirty secret to be revealed in public, including him not being Remy's biological father, and his frequently infidelity. The Moreros are in a fix as they are overloaded with questions about it. During Cheryl's perfume presentation, Martin is discovered kissing a young room maid. Cheryl is disgusted but he is given a last chance. Martin has problems at the studio, and Barry doesn't take him that seriously anymore; the latter one started a more interesting twin project. Martin slowly fades into the background. He is unhappy when Cheryl reveals she wants their second child to be conceived by Tom, for wanting the siblings to be blood relatives. Martin reluctantly agrees but is relieved to find his wife couldn't proceed. Things get creepy when Cheryl is abducted by Martin's stalking superfan, Joke, who comes over to the villa in an attempt to become the new Cheryl Morero. Martin eventually saves his wife by knocking Joke unconsciously. Craving to start over, and letting behind a troubled period of their lives, Martin proposes the idea to renew their vows to each other. Cheryl is excited and they plan a big party. Martin and Cheryl get happily married, once again. Season 5 Martin and Cheryl return from their Asian honeymoon and are head over heels in love again. Martin describes to Barry how he has been inspirited by the Vietnam culture and how he has a lot of song ideas in his mind. Martin doesn't mind about the things his aunt Cor has done when they were away (like piercing Remy's ears), but Cheryl does. Cheryl forces Martin to end their connection with Cor, as she forces herself in their lives. Martin actually doesn't want to lose his aunt but obeys Cheryl, leading to Cor yelling at him for being a traitor. However, he is very sad for having lost contact with his only left relative and luckily for him, Cor apologizes and she's back in the game. Meanwhile, Martin's career has changed; he is now busy with performing at several events, beneficials and people can hire him for their parties. Together with Barry, who keeps up his agenda, Martin travels through the entire country and Cheryl dislikes how he's gone most of the time and not solely eating junk-food. Cheryl offers herself to be his new manager to take care of his appointments. Martin has learned from dr. Rossi his wife is going through an impasse for she is not a fulltime mother anymore (Remy is at kindergarten). So he agrees and Cheryl is now his new "Barry", shamelessly setting Barry aside, who is not fond of being abandoned like that. However, Cheryl underestimates the job and thus mixes up Martin's appointments...Martin is not happy when he shows up at the wrong place at the wrong time, leading him to scold Cheryl. Cheryl suggests he hires a personal agent. Typically, Martin is aiming for a hot, young girl who doesn't have to be that skilled, but Cheryl says he can forget about that. Martin asks Evert if he has any references; which leads to Ilona de Vries. She is older, more intellectual and not that gorgeous Martin had hoped for. Cheryl is pleased instead. However, the tide turns when Yari turns Ilona from ugly duck to swan, and Martin is finally satisfied with having her as his p.a. Martin is dragged along with Ilona's plans to focus on the intellectual and cultural aspects of his career, to make him more popular all-round. Ilona slowly alters his entire character, as Martin starts to wear glasses, visiting museums, and reading high literature. Ilona claims him all the time, with their projects and trips; which highly irritates Cheryl. However, Martin and Ilona's close relationship is crumbling when Ilona disapproves of his shamelessly flirty behaviour towards his background singers. Ilona realizes her heart is not in this and quits. Martin decides to tell Cheryl, though saying he has fired her. Meanwhile, Martin can't accept the fact his new neighbours Floris and Carla Callewaert are badly criticizing the Morero's loud uproars. Martin believes he is able to get Floris on the fence by drinking a beer together, but the Callewaert's don't drink and want their privacy. Martin promiscuity finally seems to backfire as he learns he suffers from chlamydia. The doctor wants him to take pills; but he is forced to medicate Cheryl as well, since not doing that would end up in infertility. Martin desperately tries to drug Cheryl by putting the pills in her orange juice. Meanwhile, Martin's disease and the stress take the better of him and Barry is shocked when Martin has a complete outburst to a female colleague who is longing for his attention. Martin is tired of being acknowledged as just a plaything instead of a man with feelings. Barry convinces him to take care of his business and finances from now one; which causes Martin to sign a few of Barry's papers, not even looking what they are. In the finale episode, we learn Barry has drained the Morero's bank accounts; due to Martin's recklessness. Cheryl is infuriated and Martin attempts to gain some stability but their crisis is unconquerable. Meanwhile, Martin is disgusted by his aunt, who is going at it with new lover Olivier Grootheeze, believing Ollie is taking advantage of her in her supposed unstable period. He eventually accepts their love. The bankruptcy forces the Moreros to sell their house and move back to Amsterdam. On their goodbye-barbeque, Martin performs Echte Liefde. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Women || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cheryl Morero · Claire van Kampen · Anouk Verschuur · Roelien Grootheeze · Willemijn Lodewijckx |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Men || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Martin Morero · Tom Blaauw · Evert Lodewijckx · Dirk Stubbe |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Kids || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Merel van Kampen · Roderick Lodewijckx · Louise Lodewijckx · Annabel Lodewijckx · Vlinder Blaauw · Remy Morero |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Supporting Characters || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cor Hogenberk · Jari · Ed Rossi · Tippi Wan · Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena · Barry Snijders · Olivier Grootheeze · Cecile van Buuren · Greet Hogenberk · Joost van Wenten · Anton van Kampen · Joke · Sinatra · Ilona de Vries · Floris Callewaert · Carla Callewaert · Diana van der Kieft · Stach Hartman · Jurriaan van Landschot-Troost · Lucy · Winand · Wendy · Adrienne Verbrugge · |} Category:Character Page